When Words Are Heard
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: There is one swear so If ya hate them don't read. Please Read and Review. Davis hears something and gets mad. Little Takari! Please R&R!


Chibi-Kari: I'm soooooo crazy. (Looks behind her then looks back. Her eyes are red and she has an evil look on her face.)  
Kari: You need to stop taking the Tylenol.  
Chibi-Kari: I love Tylenol!!!!!! More Tylenol!!!!!!  
Kari: Chibi-Kari does not own the Matchbox Twenty song Black and White People or Digimon. If she did she would spend all the money on her Tylenol.  
Chibi-Kari: I would not!!! I'm on it because of my arm. (Attacks a picture of her worst enemy!!!!) Killllllllllllllllllllllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kari: Someone get her off the Tylenol before she tries to kill someone important!!!!!!  
Chibi-Kari: Like you?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
Kari: ON TO THE FIC!!!!!!!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
When Words Are Heard  
  
  
Davis walks outside to meet all his friends in front of the school. He stopped when he saw two people kissing and two other children in conversation.  
The two that were kissing broke away. The girl turned and said, "Where is Davis I thought we were going for ice cream?"  
That was Kari, T.K., Cody, and Yolie. 'Kari was kissing T.K.? They said that they were only friends. Are they trying to keep it from me so that Kari can get me to do what she wants?' Davis thought to himself.  
  
ONE MORE DAY DOWN  
EVERYBODY HAS THOSE DAYS  
ONE SOFT SWEET SONG  
JUST TO MELT THE CARE IN MY HEAD  
FOR THE ONE LONE LIFE  
BECAUSE EVERYBODY LEFT THERE SANE  
AND WE SLIDE ON OVER AND EXCEPT FATE  
BECAUSE IT'S BOUND TO BE A POWERFUL THING  
  
'Or do they think that I couldn't handle it? I'm not that dumb. I put this show on so that people would like me, but they don't. Why do I keep the dreams of holding Kari in my arms?' Davis just stood in shock.  
  
AND IF IT'S JUST THAT YOU'RE WEAK  
COULD WE TALK ABOUT IT?  
IT'S GETTING SO DAMN CREEPY JUST NURSING THIS GHOST OF A CHANCE  
THE FICTION THE ROMANCE  
AND THE TECHNICOLOR DREAMS OF BLACK AND WHITE PEOPLE  
  
"He is always late! And he will just brag about something new!" T.K. said.  
"Why do we even include him?" Yolie asked.  
"Because he is part of the group, Yolie." Cody answered.  
"He is an idiot! We should leave and just tell him that we waited somewhere else. Hey, he would believe me!" Kari suggested.  
"I'm for that!" T.K. said.  
They all started to walk away, but Davis steps out from the tree he is hiding behind.  
  
ONE BOY HEAD STRONG  
IT TAKES 11 YEARS JUST TO PLAN  
HE'S PUSHED DOWN SO HARD YOU CAN HER HIM START TO SINK  
  
"You so sure about that Kari?"  
Kari turned around full speed and said, "What do you mean Davis?"  
"What do you think? "He is an idiot! We should leave and just tell him that we waited somewhere else. Hey, he would believe me!" Isn't that what you said?" Davis asked mocking her.  
"How long were you there?" T.K. asked.  
"Let's think… oh yeah I remember seeing you and Kari kiss."  
"You were there that long?" Yolie asked surprise and innocently.  
"Don't act so frickin innocent it's not like you didn't insult me. Well, I'm not a dunce so you should just stop insulting me I don't insult you."  
"Well, Davis-" T.K. started.  
"Shut up, T.K.!!!!! I was not talking to you. Anyway I was not doing it on purpose!!!"  
  
AND THERE'S ONE LAST ROUND OF PETY CONVERSATION  
YOU HOLD ON BOY BECAUSE YOU WON'T GO DOWN LIKE THIS  
YOU JUST ROLL ON OVER AND LAY DOWN 10 MORE THEN YOU CAN TAKE  
  
"So now what do you want to say because I'm positive you have something to say?"  
"I didn't make fun of you if that helps at all." Cody said almost in tears because his friends were fighting.  
"Well Cody, you did something worse. You sat there while they made fun of me and you were going to go along with Kari's suggestion."  
"Davis, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there." Kari started.  
"So me not being there makes it right?"  
"No, that's not what I mean."  
"Well, that's what your saying."  
  
AND IF IT'S JUST THAT YOU'RE WEAK  
CAN WE TALK ABOUT IT?  
IT'S GETTING SO DAMN CREEP JUST NURSING THIS GHOST OF A CHANCE  
THE FICTION THE ROMANCE  
ANDTHE TECHNICOLOR DREAM OF BLACK AND WHITE PEOPLE  
  
"You think of me as a stupid dummy, but you know what? You don't know me. I have changed from when we first became digidestine."  
  
SO ONE MORE DAY DOWN  
AND EVERYBODIES CHANGING  
ONE SOFT SWEET SOUND JUST TO MELT A CARE IN MY HEAD  
  
"I'm not weak! I do try to show off, but that is so you will like me. I guess it does not work like that."  
"Davis, we know you're not weak and you don't need to show off." Yolie said(where did that come from?).  
  
AND IF IT'S JUST THAT YOU'RE WEAK  
CAN WE TALK ABOUT IT?  
IT'S GETTING SO DAMN CREEPY JUST NURSING THIS GHOST OF A CHANCE  
THE FICTION THE ROMANCE  
AND THE TECHNICOLOR DREAMS OF BLACK AND WHITE PEOPLE  
  
"You should forgive us." T.K. said.  
"Why? Why should we all have dreams? They never come true."  
"They do though. Don't ever give up your dreams."  
"We are sorry and we will never talk behind your back again." Cody said.  
"How will I know? How can I believe you?" Davis said as he walked away.  
  
YEAH IF YOU'RE WEAK  
CAN WE TALK ABOUT IT?  
IT'S GETTING SO DAMN CREEPY JUST NURSING THIS GHOST OF A CHANCE  
THE FICTION THE ROMANCE  
AND THE TECHNICOLOR DREAMS OF BLACK AND WHITE PEOPLE  
  
Before he left he said, "Some of my dreams would never be given up, but some are trash now. You all need to stop stereotyping people. We are 'Black and White People'."  
  
WE ARE BLACK AND WHITE  
YEAH WE ARE BLACK AND WHITE PEOPLE  
YEAH WE ARE BLACK AND WHITE PEOPLE  
  
  
The End  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chibi-Kari: (looks up from laptop and her eyes are normal again) Hello all! I hope you enjoyed my fic. Please read and review!! I will be done with the first part of Protectors this weekend. I will post it right away. OUCH! (rubs arm) Time for more Tylenol!!! (Walks out of room)  
Kari: Uh oh!!!!  
Chibi-Kari: (walks back in. she has red eyes again.) Time for you to die, Kari!!!!  
Kari: Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs away)  
Chibi-Kari: I will get you!!!!!!!!!!! (runs after her)  



End file.
